MacMillan
Captain MacMillan was a Scottish Special Air Service officer featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare who was the commanding officer of then-Lieutenant John Price during the missions "One Shot, One Kill" and "All Ghillied Up". He is popular among Call of Duty fans for his dense Scottish accent and sharp wit. MacMillan is voiced by American actor Zach HanksZach Hanks provided Captain MacMillan's voice. IMDb. Retrieved on 2009-10-21.. Background Around 1996, fifteen years prior to the events of Modern Warfare, MacMillan was a captain and the commander of a two-man sniper team in the 22nd SAS which included then-Lieutenant John Price, who was assigned to assassinate Ultranationalists leader Imran Zakhaev, an arms dealer at the time, in a covert operation in Pripyat, Ukraine. After Price unsuccessfully attempted to snipe Zakhaev, only taking his arm off, he and MacMillan were compromised and forced to flee. MacMillan's leg was injured after a Russian gunship crashed and nearly killed him. Price had to carry him the rest of the way to the extraction point. Trivia * MacMillan incorrectly holds the M21 as if it had a pistol grip, making it look like an M14 DMR. * In the lyrics of Deep and Hard, the song played in the credits, MacMillan is mentioned in the following phrase: "... This one's for MacMillan, 15 years you had relaxing..." These lyrics suggest that he could have retired as a Captain, probably because of his leg injury. * In the cutscene before the main menu, a voice is heard saying, "50,000 people used to live here,". This voice does not sound like MacMillan, but instead Gaz. Furthermore, when MacMillan says this in All Ghillied Up, he says "50,000 people used to live in this city."thumb|300px|right|The infamous "Oi! Suzy!" scene * In sniping missions in which the player controls Soap, Captain Price will occasionally say, "Nice shot, MacMillan would be impressed." This is usually heard in Blackout when giving sniper support to the Loyalists. * In some earlier trailers for the game, he is seen with a suppressed M4A1 instead of his M21. Originally, Infinity Ward gave him such a weapon, but they later reconsidered and figured that a silenced sniper rifle looked more appropriate and stealthy for the mission. * Players have found rather funny, unused dialogue within the game files, heard here. * MacMillan is one of the most liked characters in the game due to his stealth abilities, Scottish accent, and witty dialogue. * People seem to idolize him, as there are many Chuck Norris like facts about him out in the internet. * A popular poem about MacMillan exists, entitled "I Heart Captain MacMillan", containing many references to the missions "One Shot, One Kill" and "All Ghillied Up". * Captain Price can be heard saying things like "Patience, don't do anything stupid", "Bollocks!" and "Beautiful" in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 mission "Contingency", which were all said by MacMillan to Price in "All Ghillied Up". This and his comments to Soap about how Macmillan would be impressed by his sniping in Blackout suggest Price deeply respects and is even in awe of MacMillan. * MacMillan is the first character in the Call of Duty series to say "fuck". * Like MacTavish, MacMillan's Scottish accent isn't one particular regional dialect; his accent is a mixture of all of Scotland's dialects. * MacMillan's name may have been inspired from the , the sniper rifle that held the record for furthest confirmed sniper kill at the time Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare was released. * MacMillan will kick open the door to the church if you kill all the guards prior to the church building. References If you try to grab the intel in "All Ghilled Up" where some guards are, MacMillan will say something like, "Are you crazy?" Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:SAS Members Category:Cod4 characters